intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sacking of the Three Suns System
The Sacking of the Three Suns System better known as the '''Battle of Tretris Oakutarui, '''occurred at the end of the Shadow War between the Galactic Republic of Tretris and the resurgent Oltanian Empire. Eons after their destruction at the hands of the Republic, a surviving Oltanian Empire returned from the Oltani Galaxy and waged a war against the Galactic Republic. After months of fighting the Republic was overwhelmed both economically and military, the entire Republic Territory had fallen under Oltanian hands, the only beacon of hope was the Core Worlds. What seemed the height of their campaign the Oltanian Vernindad; Grenger Jessop offered a peace treaty between the two factions. Not wanting to trust the Empire's intentions the Galactic Senate accepted the terms. Unbeknownst to the Republic, the Oltanian Empire had no intention of peace nor allowing the war to end on peaceful terms. Around Decembrius 10th, 135 of 2779 GRS, Republic and Imperial delegates gathered on the peaceful world of Novalis to discuss the peace negotiations; A strike team comprised of the Empire's finest warriors disabled the Capital Defensive Matrix which allowed Strategist Heinrich Florn to enter the Capital Airspace, meanwhile another strike team approached the Demon Hunter Academy of Meridum, while an Oltanian Armada appeared over Tretris Oakutarui. The strike team infiltrated and attacked the Demon Hunters there, while the fleet attacked both Meridum and Tretris Oakutarui. The attack caught both the Republic and Demon Hunters by surprise. The Demon Hunters put up a good fight but with their numbers already weakened from fighting the Shadow War along with the Republic, their defenses would soon crumble. Meanwhile on Tretris Oakutarui, Oltanian Bombardier cruisers began to lay siege to the Capital City. Skyscrapers falling into the Under City, without the Capital Defensive Matrix the Towers Governmental Buildings were unable to retreat into the Under City so they were attacked by the Armada. After the assault the Oltanian Empire held the Capital hostage, they held the Senate hostage and executed the Lindson Royal Family, the Republic was defeated by the Oltanian Empire. With Republic security held in their grip the Oltanians held the Capital for 3 days, during those three days Tretstonian citizens couldn't leave the planet, and travel to anywhere else on the planet was heavily restricted. Republic Senators who were held hostage were executed for those that opposed the Empire's laws. The entire planet was plunged into a gridlock, meanwhile on Meridum the Demon Academy was destroyed by the Oltanians nothing remained of the Academy except a bombed out shell in the mountain. With Republic's capital in its grip the Oltanians took control of the Negotiations and issued a peace treaty on their terms. The Oltanian Vernindad himself appeared on Novalis to discuss the terms of the treaty, secede the Northern Republic Territory and the Oltanians would give back the capital. Forced into a bind the Republic accepted the terms. In the end the Oltanian Victory over the Republic Capital marked a dark age for the Republic, they were forced to secede a good chunk of their territory and at the same time rebuild worlds destroyed in the war. However in the end it marked the rebirth of the Republic when the First Galactic War began and pushed forward for a Republic Victory. In the end the Sacking of the Three Suns System marked a turning point for both Republic and Empire.